reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M-realm
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:M-realm page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Abigail's Pic So, I noticed that you changed Abigail Marston's pic twice when there was nothing wrong with the one that was there originally. I have changed it back and both times I made sure that the pic you upped made it into the gallery, a courtesy you did not afford the original pic even though it would've taken you seconds to add it to the gallery. Since the pic I posted is just fine (and cropped better than yours) it will remain the picture for the article. DO NOT CHANGE IT AGAIN. I will be keeping an eye on her page... - JackFrost23 21:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi I don't know if this is responding (since I only come on Wiki to change a few things) but I'm sort of new to this thing. I changed it because I liked the picture better, and I myself was confused at why you kept changing it. All I thought was that the one I uploaded looked better for her, that's all. I actually didn't even know you sent me a message until this moment, and I'm sorry I couldn't respond earlier. I changed the picture again, because the site informed me after I changed it that I had new messages. But just a question. If our pictures are both fine, then why does it matter? I know this implies to me too, but still. And also, sorry I didn't upload your picture to the gallery. Again, I'm sorta new at this. -M-realm Featured article voting Thank you for participating in the Featured Article voting process. Unfortunately, the voting requirements state that a user must have at least 50 main space edits to qualify for voting and you haven't quite reached that level yet (you can check your stats at on the "(Main)" line. For now I've nullified your votes - if you reach the 50 edit level they can be reinstated. The whole Featured Article process is something new here and the vote requirement was borrowed from other wikis with an established system. The basic intent is to ensure that voters have been active enough to have a good feel for the overall content of the wiki and also to be known as a good contributor. If you have any questions or comments about this policy or the voting process, you can add them to the talk page for the policy. 2ks4 (talk) 07:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC)